Real Murderer
by BlackPearl08
Summary: Sehun ingin berteriak. Tapi tidak bisa. Keadaannya benar-benar menggenaskan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak mati saat itu juga. Padahal jika ia mati, penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir. Bad Summary. EXO Fanfiction. TaoRis. Warning Inside. DLDR! RnR!


**Title : Real Muderer**

**Cast : EXO-M Kris, EXO-M Tao, EXO-K Sehun, and others.**

**Rated : M for Gore**

**Disclaimers : Mereka bukan punya saya. Tapi cerita ini punya saya.**

**Warning : GORE, AU, Typo(s), Gaje, Psycho!Tao, Ide pasaran, dll.**

Happy Reading!

Seorang namja berambut hitam dan bermata panda duduk pada sebuah sofa mewah miliknya. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada lengan sofa untuk menyangga kepalanya dan satunya lagi memegang segelas wine. Di depannya, seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan berambut blonde berlutut dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Menyembunyikan wajah tampannya.

Namja bermata panda itu melirik namja berambut blonde yang berlutut padanya malas. Ia meneguk wine-nya sedikit. "Kau sudah bereskan orang itu?" tanyanya dingin.

Namja berambut blonde itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap sang master. Menampakkan kedua bola mata kosong berwarna hitam miliknya. Ekspresi wajahnya datar, dan tidak akan pernah berubah sampai kapanpun. "Ya, master," jawabnya dengan suara beratnya yang menggetarkan.

Namja manis berambut hitam legam itu menyeringai. Ia mengambil sebuah foto dan korek api dari meja di sebelah sofanya. Seringainya semakin lebar saat ia menyalakan korek api tersebut dan mendekatkan foto dengan wajah seseorang di dalamnya pada korek api yang sudah menyala itu. Perlahan, foto itu mulai habis terbakar oleh api di tangan namja tadi.

"Good bye, Kim Junmyun."

Hening. Hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam runagan itu. Namja berambut blonde tadi menatap masternya dalam diam. Ia tidak bergerak seinchi pun, menunggu perintah dari sang master.

"Kris," panggil namja muda itu pada Kris—namja blonde tadi. Yang dipanggil hanya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap sang master dalam diam.

Tao—namja bermata panda itu meletakkan potongan foto seorang bernama Kim Junmyun itu pada asbak di atas meja. Aneh, memang. Di sana sama sekali tidak ada rokok, tetapi ada korek api dan asbak. Tentu kalian tahu untuk apa kedua benda itu.

Ia memainkan gelas wine-nya sambil bersenandung kecil. Senyum masih tidak lepas dari bibirnya. Walau terlihat manis, tetapi senyuman itu lebih terlihat menyeramkan. "Kau tahu Oh Sehun?" tanyanya yang jelas pasti tidak akan dijawab oleh Kris.

Tao mengambil selembar foto dari atas meja. Foto seorang namja tampan berkulit putih susu dan bermata sipit juga berambut coklat. "Bunuh dia," perintahnya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Senyuman yang sedari tadi menghiasi wajahnya menghilang. Tergantikan oleh wajah dingin dan datar tanpa ekspresinya.

"Baik, master," Kris menundukkan kepalanya—memberikan hormat—sebelum berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari ruangan itu.

! ! !

Malam itu begitu dingin dan sepi. Seorang namja tampan bermata sipit berjalan sendirian di tengah kesunyian malam. Jalan itu begitu sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun yang melintas. Mungkin karena malam sudah terlalu larut.

Tap

Tap

Namja itu berhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang, merasa ada langkah kaki yang mengikutinya. Setelah tidak menemukan siapapun, ia berbalik. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia saat berbalik, seorang namja tampan bertubuh tegap dengan setelan jas hitam model lama bagai seorang vampire berdiri kurang dari satu meter di hadapannya.

Ia mundur perlahan. Seluruh tubuhnya gemetar dan dingin. Namja itu menatapnya datar, tetapi sangat menyeramkan. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi dan tangannya.

"S-siapa kau?!" tanya namja tadi dengan berteriak. Ia semakin memundurkan tubuhnya saat namja berambut blonde itu mulai mendekatinya. "Si-siapa kau?!"

Namja sipit itu—Oh Sehun berbalik dan segera berlari. Tapi apa daya, Kris lebih cepat darinya. Namja blonde itu sudah berada di hadapannya dengan sebilah pisau di tangannya.

Ia segera menghentikan langkahnya, tapi pisau itu sudah menyentuh perutnya dan menusuk perutnya. Darah memuncrat keluar dari perutnya. Ia pun juga memuntahkan beberapa darah dari mulutnya.

"OHOOK! Ap..pha yang... khau...?" Sehun jatuh tersungkur di tanah. Darah dari perutnya membasahi tanah di bawahnya. Tubuhnya mulai mati rasa. Rasanya untuk berteriakpun ia tak sanggup.

Kris mengangkat pisaunya hingga berada di depan wajahnya. Cahaya bulan menyinari wajah tampannya. Dijilatnya darah segar yang menempel di pisau itu tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Ia terlihat sangat menyeramkan dengan cipratan darah di wajah dan jasnya.

Sehun menatapnya horror. Pandangannya mulai mengabur. Sepertinya ia kehilangan banyak darah. Cahaya bulan mulai tertutup oleh awan malam. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, Sehun masih bisa melihat Kris berjalan mendekatinya kembali dengan pisau penuh darah di tangan kanannya.

Kris menatap Sehun datar. Ia menendang tubuh Sehun hingga berbalik dan menampakkan luka penuh darah di perut namja berkulit putih itu. Diancungkan pisaunya ke atas dan menusuk perut Sehun kembali. Kali ini ia mengoyak isi perut Sehun hingga keluar. Suara teriakan Sehun yang memilukan bagai angin lalu di telingannya.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Tangannya menggerakkan pisau tajam itu pada kaki Sehun. Disayatnya paha putih yang tertutupi oleh celana jeans hitam, hingga celana itu robek dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"AAARRRGGHHTTH!" Teriakan Sehun semakin keras saat Kris menusukkan pisaunya dalam dan menggerakkannya menuju betis Sehun. Merobek kulit kakinya yang mulus. Otot-otot kaki Sehun mulai keluar bersama cairan segar berwarna merah.

Setelah puas dengan kaki, ia berlih pada dada mulus yang sekarang penuh dengan cipratan darah. Dimainkan ujung pisau tajamnya di nipple Sehun. Membuat rasa perih menjalar di seluruh tubuh tak berdaya itu.

Tanpa perasaan, disayatnya nipple itu. Darah mulai mengalir dari sana mengotori tubuh putih itu. Digerakkan pisaunya ke nipple lainnya dengan sedikit menekan. Hingga menimbulkan luka gores yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"AAARRGHHHFFTT!" Teriakan Sehun makin menjadi saat Kris semakin menekan pisaunya pada nipple Sehun hingga meninggalkan luka gores yang dalam. Tanpa mengangkat kembali pisaunya, Kris semakin memperdalam luka itu. Membuat Sehun harus merasakan rasa perih yang teramat.

"Bher...henthii! Ohok!" Kris menghentikan kegiatannya. Dijauhkannya pisau itu dari tubuh Sehun. Sehun tidak bisa bernafas lega dulu. Ia tahu, sebelum ia mati, namja di hadapannya ini tidak akan berhenti.

Kris melirik wajah Sehun yang terkena pantulan cahaya bulan. Ah, ia belum menyentuh wajah itu sama sekali. Kris mendekatkan pisaunya pada pipi Sehun. Diirisnya permukaan kulit halus itu hingga tembus ke dalam mulut Sehun. Digerakkan pisau itu seperti gerakan memotong sesuatu hingga sampai pada sudut bibir merah Sehun yang penuh dengan darah.

Sehun ingin berteriak. Tapi tidak bisa. Tentu saja karena pisau itu berada di atas lidahnya dan telah merobek bibirnya. Keadaannya benar-benar menggenaskan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia tidak mati saat itu juga. Padahal jika ia mati, penderitaan ini akan segera berakhir.

Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh bahunya. Kris menyayat bahu tegap itu berkali-kali. Sehun mulai meringding saat Kris mendekatkan pisaunya pada lehernya. Ia memotong urat nadi Sehun hingga hampir putus. Sehun hanya bisa pasrah menerima keadaannya. Air mata mulai mengalir dari matanya.

Kris mendekatkan pisau berlumuran darahnya pada mata kiri Sehun. Ditusukknya tanpa perasaan bola mata bulat itu. Kembali dicabutnya pisau itu dari mata kiri Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada mata kanan namja malang itu. Dibelahnya kelopak mata sipit itu lalu tangannya yang kosong menconkel bola mata utuh dari tempatnya. Bola mata itu ia simpan dalam kantung jasnya. Sebgai kenang-kenangan dari para korbannya.

Setelah merasa cukup puas, Kris bangkit dan menjauh dari Sehun. Disimpannya pisau berlumuran darah yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyiksa Sehun dan menggantinya dengan sebuah pistol. Diarahkan moncong pistol itu pada kepala Sehun.

DOR

Untuk yang pertama kalinya, sebuah senyum sinis tercetak di bibir tipis Kris, tepat setelah ia menarik pelatuk untuk membunuh Sehun.

! ! !

"_Pagi ini, ditemukan mayat seorang namja berumur sekitar 18 tahunan di jalan sepi dekat daerah pertokoan di balai kota dalam keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Isi perutnya berceceran dan satu bola matanya hilang. Diperkirakan korban tewas terbunuh karena ditemukan banyaknya luka sayatan pada tubuhnya, juga sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya..._"

! ! !

"Hiks! Sehunah~! Huweee!" seorang namja mungil berambut coklat tengah menangis di depan sebuah peti mati. Ya. Ia menangisi sahabat baiknya, Oh Sehun. Orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Bagaimana kau tidak menangis histeris padahal baru kemarin siang bocah itu mengajakmu jalan-jalan di taman yang untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Tenanglah, Luhan gege. Ia pasti tenang di sana," Salah satu namja bermata panda mendekati Luhan dan merangkul pundaknya lalu mengelusnya pelan. Ia memasang wajah sedihnya karena salah satu sahabatnya telah pergi meninggalkan dunia karena dirinya. Ya dirinya.

Tanpa semua orang sadari, sebuah seringai puas tercetak di bibirnya. _Good bye, Oh Sehun_.

! ! !

Kris masuk ke ruangannya. Ia melepas seluruh pakaiannya hingga ia tak mengenakan satu helai benangpun di tubuhnya. Menampakkan tubuh altetis dan punggung tegap miliknya yang penuh dengan luka.

Diambilnya pisau berlumuran darah kering yang semalam ia gunakan untuk membunuh korbannya. Juga sebuah bola mata kanan dari namja bernama Oh Sehun. Diletakkan bola mata itu pada sebuah stoples kecil berisi cairan bening. Lalu ditatanya kembali stoples berisi bola mata itu pada sebuah rak besar berisi ratusan bola mata dari korbannya.

"Ini yang ke 666."

**To Be Continued/End?**

**A/N**: WOW! O.O Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin FF psycho begini. Padahal saya hemophobe, tapi kuat juga kalo bayangin Sehun yang disiksa B) /dihajar Sehun biased/ Maafkan saya, Thehun TT^TT

Bagaimana FFnya chingu? Ini saya udah lama banget pengen buat beginian. Ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu FF di FNI yang pernah saya baca. Maaf kalo jelek, soalnya ini crime pertama saya.

Saya awalnya mau bikin FF oneshot special for Kris B-day. Cuma entah mengapa malah jadi begini. Ini FF TaoRis pertama saya, loh! XD

Buat MSB sama No Way! nunggak dulu, ya! /dihajar masa/ Habis ini saya mau fokuskan bikin FF HunKai. Jujur, bikin cerita pembunuhan lebih enak daripada bikin cerita NC -_-v

Satu lagi, saya mau tanya. Ini enaknya dikasih sedikit romance atau gk? Atau full of gore? Saya mohon jawaban anda pada review, ya m(_ _)m

Last words, review, please? Don't be silent readers!

v

v

v

v

v

v


End file.
